The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, navigation systems that provide driving directions to users are available as dedicated devices and are accessible via personal computers as well as various portable devices. These navigation systems typically determine a route to a destination and provide a sequence of driving instructions for the determined route, such as “turn left on Main Street” or “drive north for two miles.” Navigation systems also can illustrate navigation routes on digital maps by visually emphasizing the road segments that make up the route, for example. These illustrations reflect the actual geometry of the routes but do not offer intuitive and efficient interactivity.